Szablon:Asbox/doc
This is the asbox or article stub box meta template. It is the standard template used for creating new or updating existing article stub box templates. It supports most, if not all, stub template styles. Basic usage This simple usage should suffice for a great many stub templates. Additional parameters are described below for advanced use. Full usage }} Parameters icon or image If the image is called with an icon template, icon is set to the full syntax of the template; that's the name of the template, plus any arguments (separated with |''' ), including the around it. Icon can also be used to provide the full image markup (include the opening and closing square brackets), if special image settings such as "border" are to be used. If the image is called explicitly image is the name of the image :- pix will likely be required as well, the default value for pix is 40x30. imagealt may be used to override the default alt text which is set to "Stub icon". pix The size of the image in pixels (no need to append px). Only required if image is used and this image requires a size different from the default maximum of 40x30 pixels. (Note that in the interests of standardising the formats of stub messages, images of size 40x30 are much preferred.) subject and qualifier This subject article qualifier is a stub... Examples: *This '''geography article about a place in Rohan is a stub... *This elementary physics article is a stub... *This article about Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer is a stub... category The stub category the articles should go in. tempsort If exists the stub template (and any other templates) will be put in its own category sorted as " " (space) followed by tempsort, otherwise it will be sorted with the value of " " (space) followed by the template name. category1 An optional second stub category the articles should go in. tempsort1 If exists the stub template (and any other templates) will be put in its own category sorted as " " (space) followed by tempsort1, otherwise it will be sorted with the value of " " (space) followed by the template name. category2 An optional third stub category the articles should go in. tempsort2 If exists the stub template (and any other templates) will be put in its own category sorted as " " (space) followed by tempsort2, otherwise it will be sorted with the value of " " (space) followed by the template name. note If exists the value will be added, as a "small" note, to the stub template. name The full page name of the template itself. Examples Using image appears as: Using icon and category1 Using icon allows more flexibility in some circumstances than image and pix, since it can be used with templates. appears as: Whatlinkshere The page here should have a complete list of all templates using this template. This list can be compared with existing list of stub templates to identify new stub templates created out of process. The last entries will also be the most recently created items. Navbar This template contains: }|mini=yes|style=position:absolute; right:15px; font-size:smaller; display:none;}} allowing a user to specify with css that three links regarding the stub template are shown (see http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Template_talk:Asbox&oldid=313089738#Navbar). A side effect is that a non-existing talk page of the stub template may show up on .